


sobre teoría política

by joderpol (superpol)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Oops, y pasó esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/pseuds/joderpol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Me dejas pasar o... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sobre teoría política

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para [este meme de hoomygoth @ lj](http://hoomygoth.livejournal.com/174629.html): "AU donde Enjolras viene de una larga familia de políticos corruptos, pero él se convierte en un revolucionario moderno, hablando en contra de su propia sangre y huyendo de casa, alojándose con Grantaire, su amigo alcohólico y artista."
> 
> no sé si es exactamente eso, pero en fin. :D

 

 

Grantaire abre la puerta y parpadea. Enjolras lo mira con el ceño fruncido, un macuto colgado del hombro y el abrigo adornado con gotas de lluvia. Son, ¿qué? ¿Las dos de la mañana? Grantaire sabe que Enjolras duerme tan bien como él (es decir, poco y nada), pero normalmente eso no se traduce en visitas de madrugada. Y por _normalmente_ , Grantaire quiere decir _nunca_.

—¿Me dejas pasar o... ?

Enjolras tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo. Grantaire no necesita prestar mucha atención para saber que lleva un cabreo de cojones, así que se hace a un lado y lo deja entrar.

El chaval (“eh, eh, Apollo” “que no me llames así te tengo dicho”) se va directamente al salón del diminuto apartamento y se deja caer en el sofá. Grantaire cierra la puerta con un suspiro y se saca el cigarrillo de detrás de la oreja, poniéndoselo entre los labios. No dice nada mientras se deja caer en el sillón orejero (algo que es culpa de Courfeyrac y Bahorel) frente a Enjolras, enciende su cigarrillo y le da una calada.

Enjolras tiene la cabeza entre las manos y Grantaire lo mira durante una eternidad.

—¿Quieres un trago? —acaba diciendo.

Eso hace que Enjolras alce la cabeza, pero en lugar del ceño fruncido, su expresión es triste.

—Quiero una nueva familia.

Grantaire suspira. No está lo suficientemente borracho para esto.

 

 

Combeferre lo llama a la mañana siguiente y le pregunta “está contigo, ¿no?”, a lo que Grantaire se pasa una mano por el cabello y responde que sí, que Enjolras está ahora mismo durmiendo en su cama porque él es un magnífico anfitrión, gracias.

—Me envió un mensaje anoche —ofrece Combeferre.

Grantaire se mete en la cocina a hacer café. Los pantalones le resbalan por las caderas y tiene los ojos todavía cerrados del sueño.

—¿Por qué no lo llamas más tarde y hablas con él? —le sugiere a Combeferre—. Dios sabe que a mí me dirá poco y nada.

Hay un silencio al otro lado del teléfono y Grantaire saca también el brandy porque da igual que sean las nueve de la mañana, su forma de afrontar las crisis (y la vida en general) es con alcohol.

—Sí, claro —acaba por ceder Combeferre—. Cuida de él.

Grantaire le quiere responder que qué otra cosa iba a hacer él, quiere preguntarle que cuánto se cree que lleva colgado de Enjolras como una quinceañera, que por qué Enjolras está en su casa y no en la de Combeferre, que para algo son mejores amigos. Pero se calla y responde un “a la orden, mi capitán”.

Cuando el café está listo, Grantaire se lo carga hasta arriba.

 

 

—Les llamé “escoria” —confiesa Enjolras durante el desayuno—, porque eso es lo que son.

Grantaire quiere contestar que los políticos corruptos no son algo raro, pero Enjolras no se lo tomaría bien y entonces Grantaire tendría que hacerle frente a Combeferre y probablemente a Courfeyrac. Así que se calla y unta mantequilla en su tostada.

—También les llamé “hijos de puta” —murmura—. Mi abuela no se lo tomó muy bien.

Grantaire suelta una carcajada y pronto se tapa la boca, pero Enjolras tiene una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro, así que Grantaire no se siente culpable.

—Entonces acabaste aquí —termina la historia por Enjolras—, con el tío más desastroso de entre todos tus amigos.

Grantaire le da un bocado a su tostada con manos manchadas de acrílico.

—Sigue siendo uno de mis amigos —contesta Enjolras.

Grantaire tiene que detenerse de coger la botella de brandy y beber directamente.

 

 

Enjolras y él ven el mundo desde puntos de vista opuestos. Enjolras es el líder, el revolucionario, el mesías que quiere cambiar la sociedad y transformarla en la utopía con la que sueña cada noche. Grantaire... Bueno, Grantaire es un cínico y un alcohólico, viviendo del arte (lo que menos) y de servir mesas en diferentes restaurantes (lo que más). Son opuestos y distintos, y si existiera una escalera hacia la Iluminación, estarían en los peldaños más alejados.

Por eso es tan irónico que Grantaire lleve enamorado de Enjolras desde que lo conoció. Si la vida sólo te permitiera amar a una persona, Grantaire sabe que ese sería Enjolras.

Está bien jodido, ¿verdad?

 

 

Cuando discuten (y madre de Dios, _cómo_ discuten), son capaces de destrozarlo todo a su paso. Lo cierto es que discuten prácticamente siempre, así que en ocasiones es bueno tener a sus amigos cerca para que se hagan cargo de los daños colaterales.

No obstante, hoy están solos, encerrados en el salón de Grantaire y gritándose desde las esquinas.

—¡Cómo les puedes defender! —brama Enjolras, sus ojos brillando de ira. A veces es tan perfecto que Grantaire sólo quiere coger un martillo y destrozar la fachada de mármol.

—No te inventes las cosas —gruñe—. He dicho que el poder corrompe, por lo que no es de extrañar que...

—No hay excusa que valga —lo interrumpe Enjolras—. La soberanía del pueblo queda en el pueblo y el poder que se te ha dado como representante es sagrado.

Grantaire coge una botella (¿de vino? ¿de whisky? Ah, no, de vodka) y le da un trago largo.

—No me sueltes teoría política que no estoy de humor.

Enjolras se sonroja de ira y Grantaire quiere, _quiere_ que se acerque y le arree un puñetazo. Él mismo se daría uno, pero el ángulo es imposible y no dolería lo mismo que un golpe proveniente de la ira de Enjolras. (Aunque quizá sí. Grantaire tiene mucho odio propio).

—Tú es que no crees en nada, así que para qué me molesto.

Ah. Enjolras está buscando una pelea. Pues, vale.

Grantaire deja la botella en el suelo y trastabilla un poco mientras cruza la habitación. Los hombros de Enjolras se tensan, quizá esperando soltar un par de puñetazos y está bien, Grantaire se ha metido en peleas de bar gracias a Bahorel y hace mucho solía boxear. Así que está bien si Enjolras le pega. Sin embargo, cuando se detiene a escasos centímetros de Enjolras, Grantaire suspira:

—Sabes que eso es mentira.

Entonces le pone a Enjolras una mano en el pecho con mucha suavidad. Siente bajo sus dedos el corazón latiendo a toda prisa y los músculos tensos del cabreo. Enjolras cierra una mano alrededor de su muñeca con fuerza, pero Grantaire no se aparta. Empuja a Enjolras con lentitud hasta que éste choca contra la pared.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Grantaire se inclina sobre Enjolras muy lentamente y la furia se va disipando poco a poco, convirtiéndose en algo más.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra Enjolras. Parece que quiere sonar enfadado, pero le sale sin convicción. Está distraído, sus ojos azules recayendo una y otra vez en los labios de Grantaire. Y éste le quiere responder “no tengo ni idea” y “por el amor de Dios, dame una hostia ahora o lo vamos a lamentar”.

No obstante, se acerca hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclan y dice:

—Deberías relajarte.

Acto y seguido, cae de rodillas en el suelo y enreda las manos en los vaqueros de Enjolras. Contiene el aliento sin mirar hacia arriba, hasta que siente los dedos de Enjolras en su cabello y se deja llevar.

 

 

Las sábanas de Grantaire parecen infinitamente más elegantes enredadas alrededor de un Enjolras desnudo, pero la verdad es que Grantaire no está muy sorprendido por eso.

Está sorprendido por otras cosas, pero no por las sábanas.

Lo cierto es que Grantaire está teniendo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad a causa del sexo, mientras que a su lado, Enjolras ( _el muy cabrón_ ) se ríe un poco de él.

 

 

—Guapo, mediático y gay —dice alrededor de un cigarrillo—. Te va a votar todo el mundo.

Enjolras lo empuja de la cama con un gruñido.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> caracterización qué caracterización y qué argumento y qué nada


End file.
